<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One undiscovered impostor remaining by Pixie_mischief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865277">One undiscovered impostor remaining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief'>Pixie_mischief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostors among us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black had it comming, Blue have kickass bodyguards, Blue is cute cinamonroll, Confused impostor, Cyan is now Blue's sister, Cyan is scary, Don't mess with Blue, Frustrated impostor, I enjoyed torturing Yellow, Yellow is manhandled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow tries to understand why the other two impostors still didn't finish their job. Also, humans are strange, and he kind of gave up trying to understand what's going on.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>In which I read EgoDominusTuus fics, had an idea, suggested it and woken up with the urge to write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Red suggested</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impostors among us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One undiscovered impostor remaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766982">Useless</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus">EgoDominusTuus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, partially inspired by few matches with the same people where my Cyan stayed with Blue. People kept asking "Blue where were you" and we were answering with "which Blue". Hence, Cyan is Blue's sister. Older or younger, I don't know yet. She has Blue's hairstyle for added confusion effect, she's also shorter. Hurt Blue and you'll be dragged to her level and dealt with. We need more badass girls in that fandom too. Also, imagine Blue introduce his new friend-to-be-boyfriend to her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a <strong>week</strong> since we boarded that ship. </p>
<p>I’ve heard enough stories about Red and White, to know that we should be in and out within few days, and that only if everything would go not like we planned. So what the hell happened?! A fucking week and <strong>only</strong> one kill.</p>
<p>No one even liked Pink, otherwise they all would be panicking and accusing each other, just like Black did. We were so close to have them all scatter around and paranoid. </p>
<p>But there was Blue, who suggested that Pink had horrible accident. Cyan agreed with him and everyone just accepted that. Still that was fine, it could be turned in our favor. </p>
<p>To be honest, the next few days after Pink’s mauled body was discovered were quite amusing. Black was suspicious about absolutely anything Red did. Watching that man squirm and pull his hair out when he couldn’t prove anything was indeed entertaining.<br/>
Even more fun was to sit in the cafeteria and listen. Black began sharing stories he heard or witnessed himself, about other ships and how bad their crews ended. Yes, watching terror on all faces gathered around him was amusing. </p>
<p>Black was rambling about aliens on previous ships for few days now. It. Was. Perfect. They tried to keep that cool, not scared façade. But the more Black babbled, the more they feared. I almost couldn't hide my excitement. We could strike at any given moment. </p>
<p>Once again I sat in the cafeteria, my favorite place to watch those silly humans, it was breakfast and all but few from the crew were present. I decided to stick to Black, it was too amusing listening to him ramble about Red being all sus, whatever that even meant. </p>
<p>And suddenly Cyan appeared at the entrance, pissed beyond anything I ever saw, eyes locked on Black. Witnessing the other members of the crew moving away, steering clear from her way, that lead to the table where I was sitting by was something. It was fascinating. I never had occasion to see something like that before, well I was never stuck on the human ship for that long neither. Already on the edge of my seat, barely concealing excitement and fascination, when I spot Red. He was glaring at Black from afar. Oh, it was getting fun! I was pretty sure that Black won’t be present during lunch today. Red was heading toward my table, too. But he stopped before he reached that loud man. Why did he stop?<br/>
I didn’t notice that Cyan was already next to Black. Blinking slowly I noticed that both Cyan and Red gave off that dreadful aura. Frankly I hate to admit that at this point I was getting scared myself. Black surely was scared, too. <i>What was even going on?</i><br/>
I watched with odd fascination how the small female grabbed a fistful of Black’s suit and pulled him up to get him on the same level as her eyes. Which frankly wasn’t that high. Top of Cyan’s head was barely reaching Red’s shoulders. It would paint amusing image but hell! That woman was seething with anger, I felt like I should move away from Black, not that I’m scared of humans, <i>of course not!</i> It just felt like it be more comfortable to watch from a bit further away, just to see the whole picture.  So I scurried toward the other table.</p>
<p>“You scared Blue.” She growled. Humans can growl? Oh, the more you know, it’s indeed a fascinating mission. “Stop. Telling. Those. Stories.” Cyan emphasized each world, drawling them trough clenched teeth. Black’s face turned pale. He was scared, more scared of her than of Red. How that’s even possible?! I took few steps closer, fascinated by what I witnessed, she growled, not at me, but I still backed up. Alright that really is possible.<br/>
Black mumbled something, I couldn’t hear what, but it caused Cyan’s hands to loosen her grip.<br/>
“Good we understand each other.” Her voice was a lot more relaxed, as she patted the inky suit. Air in the room felt like it cleared. Suddenly the rest of the crew began chatting and going about their own things, like nothing ever happened. But something has <strong>happened! What was that?!</strong><br/>
I watched in bewilderment. Humans are strange. It’s hard to understand them. How something, someone that small and petite, like Cyan, could scare tall and fit man, like Black?<br/>
And now she was casually hooking an arm under Red’s one, and walking away to the free table. I was looking at the two, dumbfound. My fingers buried themselves in my blond hair. <strong>WHAT’S GOING ON?!</strong> I don’t know anymore. Aren’t we suppose to <i>kill all of them</i> and be just done with this mission? And here’s Red, all friends with two humans wearing blue suits. Speaking of blue, Blue just joined the other two at the table. All cheerful, like always. Black passed by them, glaring at Red while talking to Blue and patting the smaller man's shoulder, which earned him the biggest smile I even saw on human face.</p>
<p>Black left. My eyes followed after the man in the dark suit and stopped at White’s figure. His glare was drilling hole in Blue’s head. Well that makes two of us. Blue is a <i>distraction</i>. He needed to be <i>removed</i>.</p>
<p>
  I made a <i>mistake</i>. A <strong>big</strong> mistake. Why I thought I could do that? White couldn’t, why I could?! Even better question, what the <strong>hell</strong> happened to Red?!<br/>
I could do it, I really could. All I needed was to stab him while he was busy fixing wires I cut a moment earlier. But no, of course not! Red had to show up at the last second and drag me away. I couldn’t even protest, otherwise I would blow out our disguises.<br/>
At last, he was shocked after finding out about me. He had no idea there’s third one. I played my part of another crew member too well, small victory.<br/>
Red unceremoniously dragged me away from the electrical and threw me further into the corridor. Damn he’s strong, why he has to be <strong>so</strong> strong?! I was frustrated and tired, it’s been <i>over</i> week since we boarded onto this ship, and most of all I was simply pissed.</p>
<p>As I laid on the metal floor, trying to catch a breath, damn Red and his strength, I tried to formulate a new plan. Could I just bail out now and get on another ship? Probably not. Nope, definitely not. That wouldn’t be a good idea. There would be questions, a <strong>lot</strong> of questions. Alright. New rule, <i>do not touch Blue.</i> I can work with that.
</p>
<p>All I need to do now is to simply work like before. Isolate one human and kill them, hide body, or not. Maybe don’t hide. I could cause a panic and paranoia, and we could pick them one by one and finish them quickly. Red can keep Blue for all I care. I’m not touching that smiling trap. </p>
<p>"What are you doing on the floor, Yellow?” I looked up. Cyan was looking at me with brows raised in question.<br/>
“Um, laying down?” I blinked, what am I supposed to say?<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“I tripped?” I have no idea what I’m doing.<br/>
“You’re worse than Blue.” Light blue glove extended toward me.<br/>
I took it and got up, partially pulled up by Cyan. “Where were you going?”<br/>
“The cafeteria?” She looked at me, and squinted, judging my words.<br/>
“You are not sure?” One of her brows went up. Oh crap. Quick think about something, play dumb, anything.<br/>
“I am.” She put her hands on my helmet.”I just stood here." Wait, it's too dumb. "I mean, walked and… Hey! What are you doing?!” I exclaimed when she pulled my head down and took off the helmet, before placing her hands on my face.<br/>
I had to bend down, to prevent falling back on the floor, this time face forward.<br/>
“Examining your head, idiot. You probably hit it when you fell down.” She was moving my head from side to side. What’s even going on? I should just stab her now and go away.<br/>
And as I was reaching for a hidden knife, Blue’s happy and bubbly voice could be heard.<br/>
“Oh hey Yellow. What are you doing with Cyan?” Why me? Why? Somehow I managed to turn my head and look at the speaking man, and Red who was behind him and glared daggers at me.<br/>
“He tripped and hit his head.” I couldn’t even say anything, the female was quicker. “He’s not sure what he was doing.” I winced when she yanked my head back, taking another look at it. Her words sounded so stupid. It made me look stupid. Well, I had it comming, shouldn't play <strong>that</strong> dumb. “I’m taking him to med bay.” Oh, good. I’ll kill her there.<br/>
“I almost tripped too, but Red caught me in time!” Blue exclaimed happily. “Can I go with you?” No, you can’t. Stay away.<br/>
“What happened?” The firm grip on my head loosened. How much strength small person like Cyan can have?<br/>
“I burned my fingers.” Blue furrowed his brows, extending his hand forward. Cyan immediately hurried to him. I could just dart away, but Red was glaring at me, he could find me later, so I didn’t dare to move.<br/>
“I told you to be careful!” The female was now examining Blue’s hands.<br/>
“Red told me that too. But I wanted to fix it quickly! Red did all his tasks already, and I wanted to spend some time with him.” Shorter man said sheepishly.<br/>
<i>Seriously</i>? I looked at Red, and made a face that screamed that he shouldn’t <strong>hang out</strong> with humans. Or at last I thought that I made that face, because he stood there unphased.</p>
<p>Red was stubbornly standing there, next to Blue, while the shorter man happily chatted to him. Why can’t he go away and let me do what I was supposed to do? Blue was already examined and his fingers were treated, they could just go <i>away</i>.<br/>
But now it was apparently my turn. I sat down on one of med cots. Feeling like an idiot, idiot with injured head. That wasn’t a good day for me. Cyan motioned to me to lower my head, I complied. Apparently not enough, because she pulled it even lower. Now it was propped on her chest. That wasn’t that bad.<br/>
It stung. Whatever Cyan was dabbing on my head, it stung. Yet I sat there letting her fix that wound, the wound <i>Red</i> gave me.<br/>
“There you go! Be more careful next time.” I didn’t move. I don’t know why. I was kind of comfortable like that.<br/>
A strong arm pulled me up. It was Red’s hand, what <i>this</i> time? I tried not to look too annoyed.<br/>
“I make sure he returned to his room.” Red offered. No, that wasn’t an offer, it was a threat. Oh, I’m screwed.<br/>
“Thanks.” I mumbled and followed after the taller man.<br/>
Before we exited I caught Blue’s cheery wave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third impostor's color based on <a href="https://twitter.com/Velinxi/status/1311712653027442688/photo/2">this comic</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>